


The Power of Pheromones

by Mastre



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Loki Lives in Avengers Tower, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pheromones, Shameless Smut, This was meant to be a one-shot but I can't help myself, jotun heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mastre/pseuds/Mastre
Summary: The Jotun part of Loki's DNA makes him go into spells of forceful sexual cravings every few years. This time, unfortunately, it happens while he's confined to the Avengers Tower and can't isolate himself.  Despite trying to hide his predicament, somebody notices. Somebody who doesn't know what she's setting in motion...
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 75
Kudos: 187
Collections: Awesome Autumn with Loki





	1. Tension

There was something weird about Loki these days. Alani couldn't quite put her finger on it but every time she passed him she felt... funny? Almost a little giddy for some reason.

She had tried to keep her distance. He didn't exactly invite casual chatting and everyone in the tower was aware of what he'd been up to before coming to stay with them. Thor had made a deal with Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D. that Loki would make up for his attempt at an invasion by consulting on missions the Avengers undertook.

It was rather obvious that Loki wasn't fond of the arrangement but with the alternative being Asgard's dungeons, he had agreed to it.

Begrudgingly.

"What's up, Reindeer Games? We barely see you these days." Tony's voice behind Alani made her jump, almost dropping her magazine.

"Don't pretend it's not what you prefer", Loki growled.

Of course it's what they all preferred. Having Loki around was unnerving but knowing that he was spending more time than usual in his own rooms wasn't exactly reassuring either. 

Especially since he seemed to be in a restless, agitated mood whenever he came out of them.

"You know, I spent a great deal of care designing that surveillance system," Tony said. "You could at least do me the courtesy of keeping it on some of the time."

"I value my privacy, Stark."

When Loki had taken up residence in his assigned part of the Tower, he had quickly shut down the surveillance in it with what appeared to be magical means. Tony had failed every attempt to reinstate it.

"Yeah, and we value that you value it but Fury is getting a little grumpy from not knowing what you're doing in there."

Loki didn't answer but Alani could imagine him rolling his eyes. As intimidating as Director Fury was, Loki seemed remarkably unimpressed by the man.

Heavy steps passed behind the sofa where she was sitting and a whiff of Asgardian leather reached her nose. There was something more as well, something... She couldn't quite identify it but it wasn't unpleasant. Asgardian cologne, maybe.

That giddy feeling again.

_What's the matter with me?_

Suddenly there was someone in her view. She looked up to find Loki towering over her, a frown on his face. 

"Am I in your spot?" she said, trying to sound cheeky. She had quickly figured out that showing weakness in Loki's presence wasn't a good idea.

He definitely rolled his eyes this time, then went to sit somewhere else, only to get up again and pace in front of the windows.

Alani tried to focus on her magazine but the next time she looked up, he was watching her again.

* * *

That night she had a most unsettling dream of Loki taking advantage of her body in unholy ways.

She was trying to fight him off at first but he pinned her hands down tight and ripped her underwear off before spreading her legs wide. Unable to move, she had to let him use her as he pleased.

She woke up with a lingering feeling of arousal and a slickness between her legs.  
It was more than a little embarrassing. Of all the people in the tower, she had to dream about _him_?

Later that day, she ran into him again. In the main kitchen of all places.

He was wearing black leather pants and a dark green tunic with fine details. Not as impressive as his armour, for sure, but still eye-catching. Loki stood out from everyone; he didn't even seem to make an effort.

Why did she even notice what he was wearing?

"Sorry, I just need a... thing."  
Trying to squeeze past him to reach a cupboard, the kitchen seemed smaller than usual.

Loki was preparing some kind of tea blend. She recognized some of the ingredients but the rest came from two beautifully adorned little jars that looked distinctly different from anything she's seen before.

"Are those from Asgard?" she asked curiously. 

"Indeed they are." Loki removed the lid of one and took out a pinch of dried herbs, adding them to the rest. They smelled like licorice with a bitter undertone.

"What is it?" She found herself oddly focused on his hands as he mixed the herbs together. 

Big, strong hands but so sensitive in their handling of the ingredients.

"These are herbs with soothing properties. Making tea with such relaxes your mind and body."

"Can I try some?"  
She was feeling giddy again. Normally she was _not_ this familiar with Loki.

He gave her a glance.  
"I think that would be unwise."

"Why?" 

_Don't be a pest_ , she scolded herself. Yet, she couldn't help it.

"For a mortal, the result would be overwhelming, perhaps fatal."

"Oh."

* * *

Loki might have exaggerated slightly when speaking of the tea but in truth, the effect on a mortal female was unknown and he was not to perform experiments that could lead to uncomfortable questions.

The last thing he needed was to have everyone talking about his predicament. 

Sipping the tea, he tried to focus on a book comparing the magic practices in different realms. Frigga had been kind to send it, along with a few other items including the ingredients needed for the herbal infusion.

Somehow she always knew, even when he didn't tell her.

It had started during his adolescence, lasting for some time before waning, only to return years later. He had come to recognize its early signs despite that the spells didn't seem to follow any predictable pattern. Only after learning of his heritage had he understood that his body followed a rhythm of its own, one emanating from his Jotun genes.

An insatiable lust, a craving that overtook everything. A need to mate in the most carnal sense of the word.

The tea was meant to mellow the urges but merely took the edge off the worst. It was still better than nothing, making him feel like he had some amount of control over it.

If he'd been able to, he would have isolated himself until it was over but that wasn't possible as he wasn't allowed to leave the premises without supervision. The best he could do was to avoid contact with others, females in particular, though he had felt a surge towards a few selected men in the past as well.

The more his lust built, the less discriminating it would be.

Something pulled at his wards. Stark again, trying to evade his privacy spells. Loki shook his head. The man wouldn't give up. Briefly, he toyed with the idea of lowering the wards while stroking himself to release. That would almost certainly deter any further attempts at breaching his privacy.

He quickly rejected the notion, however, not wishing to make a spectacle of himself.

Another thought that had crossed his mind was to make use of some of the more sophisticated pleasure ladies this realm had to offer but again, he was not allowed to leave the tower and receiving them here would lead to questions he'd rather avoid.

He simply had to suffer through.


	2. Giving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For every temptation, there is a breaking point.

Alani just couldn't sleep. Whenever dozing off, she woke up soon again, restless and frustrated. 

At 4.30, she decided to go to the gym and pull another work-out. If that didn't tire her out enough to sleep, she didn't know what would.

It was unlikely for anyone else to be using the facilities at this hour, so she didn't expect company. Yet, when she stepped into the weight room she was met with the sight of Loki, wearing little more than a pair of soft leggings as he kept lifting a bar of weights over his head.

Due to the super-strength of certain members of the team, the equipment had been reinforced to withstand and provide a challenge way beyond what a regular gym would. Nobody wanted a repeat of the incident where Thor had broken a barbell and sent weights scattering in all directions.

Loki was working furiously, his back turned. Over and over he lifted the weight over his head and lowered it to chest height. She could see his muscles ripple and tense, tiny drops of sweat glistening on his bare skin. It was mesmerizing. 

She had a feeling he wouldn't appreciate her intrusion. No doubt, he was in the gym exactly because he'd expected it to be empty at this time. She should turn around and leave as quietly as she came. Instead, she remained standing, watching, listening. That scent he had around him these days hung heavy in the air.

She wanted to touch those muscles. He was so deliciously lean, so well-shaped without being bulky. No offense to Thor but Loki's form was so much closer to her natural preference. He also had a perfectly shaped ass, she couldn't help but notice. Those leggings left little to the imagination.

Caught up in the view, she flinched when the weights finally hit the floor. Before she could escape, Loki had turned around and spotted her where she stood, flushed and shamelessly staring.

His eyes were darker than normal and there was a tense, feral look on his face. A sudden feeling of danger hit her. She had seen the footage from the time when Loki had first arrived in this world to obtain the Tesseract and that was much how he looked right now; wild-eyed, fierce, and threatening.

" _Whatever you do, don't run_ ," an inner voice warned her but it didn't matter; her legs felt weak and all she could do was to press her back against the wall.  
"I'm sorry," she squeaked. "I didn't mean to intrude."

Loki didn't say a word. Nostrils flaring, his gaze remained locked on her as his large hands restlessly opened and closed.

* * *

He wasn't alone. Caught up in what he was doing, struggling with his growing frustration, he had failed to notice her entering.

There was fear in her eyes but also... something else. Something that resonated with his own cravings. 

He approached her slowly, finding it strangely titillating how she shied away from him while having her back against the wall. Only when he stopped in front of her, did he realize.

She could sense it.

When his body went through the... process... it would emit a subtle scent. Though he was aware of it himself (and hated it with all of his being) he had not expected a mortal to notice.   
Frost giants had a keen sense of smell; Midgardians did not. 

Well, usually not. This one did appear to be perceptive to Jotun pheromones.

Interesting...

The realization made his cock twitch and quite uncomfortably so. His privates ached from unsatisfied want and took the smallest provocation as an excuse to jump to attention.

He had taken to wearing the softest garments possible to minimize stimulation but now that was the very thing that exposed him in all his glory. 

He could see her eyes dart down and back up, a blend of horror and arousal on her face.

Damn!

Why was that such a delicious combination? 

Suddenly, the girl tried to dart under his arm to reach the door, and almost by reflex, he stopped her. Holding her against him, he quickly established an illusion to fool the snooping A.I. 

This wouldn't look good in the eyes of onlookers.

The desire to take her right then and there was overwhelming but in the back of his mind, he realized it would be too dangerous. More than one of the so-called Avengers had erratic sleep habits and someone could walk in at any moment. It wouldn't do.

He covered her mouth and growled softly in her ear.  
"We’re going to retreat to my floor and I will give us both what we want, yes?"

* * *

She hadn’t expected this. In no way had she expected to be dragged to Loki’s bedroom in the middle of the night like an undignified sack of potatoes. He didn’t seem to care or even notice that she struggled against him.

This close to his skin, the scent was more prominent than ever. It made her feel strange, euphoric, weak in the limbs.

Not letting go of his hand over her mouth, Loki kicked open a door and dragged her towards a sizable bed. She didn’t get a chance to take note of anything else in the dimly lit room before he pushed her down on the sheets and held her there while ripping the clothes off her body.

The sheets emitted the same scent, Alani noticed as she lay face down in them. No doubt was it his bed. She’d never even set foot in Loki’s part of the tower before and here she was, with her nose in the most intimate part of his living space.

“S...stop!” She tried to struggle again but it was like fighting a brick wall; he just didn’t budge.

“You can make as much noise as you wish,” he said while snapping her poor underwear in half. “There is no sound carrying beyond these walls. I have made sure of it.”

Why did he sound like that was meant to be reassuring?

“Stop! Loki, what are you doing?”

Stupid question. He was spreading her legs and feeling between them. She squirmed as his hand found their target and two fingers slid in between her folds with embarrassing ease.

His intake of breath was audible. Then he removed his hand and she heard the sound of soft fabric being moved, followed by him forcing her legs apart with his knees. The hand that had been holding her down suddenly vanished but only to reappear on her thigh as he held her steady while _something_ was pushing against her folds, something considerably bigger than a finger.

She whimpered in fear and arousal as his cock breached her entrance. She couldn’t close her legs or fight him off. Unable to get away, she was forced to submit.

It was overwhelming. He filled her slowly, stretching her just to the brink of pain but no further, pressing hard against her inner pleasure spots, some she hadn’t even known existed. Breathlessly, she took in the sensation as he sheathed himself fully inside her.

Was he _growling_?

Before she had a chance to think further about it, he began moving his hips, pulling out halfway only to push back fully inside her, spreading her legs more for deeper thrusts. She yelped as he became more forceful, making the bed tremble.

This… was what it was like being used. He did nothing to pleasure her, only held her in place for his own gratification. She should have hated it.

The problem was that she didn’t. For some reason, she couldn’t think straight. The scent in her nostrils, the stimulation of his cock, the sensations of his strong, large hands holding her in place while he took her… it all overwhelmed her senses.

Just as a sweet tension began to build in her lower belly, Loki stopped and pulled out of her. She emitted an involuntary sound of protest but he just flipped her around on her back and spread her legs again.

His eyes were hooded. Leaning over her, he aligned his swollen cock with her entrance and forced it in before covering her body with his, now holding her down with his weight.

“You will look at me,” he demanded, locking her gaze with his, “and you will take it all.” And then he released. Holding her tight, buried deep inside her, his body shuddered and stiffened. She could feel his cock throb and empty inside her and that was the very sensation that brought her over the edge. That and his face which took on an expression of almost painful intensity. Willing or not, she was lost.

“Such a good girl,” he murmured against her ear as she began calming down. He was still inside her, hard as before, and made no effort to move.

His lips toyed with her earlobe, his teeth glided over the side of her neck as if searching the right spot to bite down. She shivered from the sensation. Then he licked the sensitive skin and sucked on it.

Slowly, he began to move again, lazily rocking his hips against hers. She sensed creamy fluid spilling out on her inner thighs and felt another rush of arousal. Why was she like this? She should feel disgusted, scared, angry… He was violating her, he was…

His hand slid between them, gathering up the liquid and rubbing it between her folds, using it to massage her most sensitive spot with slick fingers.

She made a sound between a moan and a whimper as he found just the right pace and pressure and kept it up. Meanwhile, he pulled his cock almost completely out before pushing back in, making the sizable head press against another pleasure point, just inside her entrance.

She found herself digging her fingers into his arms, begging wordlessly for him to continue, trying to buck up against him while firmly being held down. This was torture in the most delicious, desperate way.

“Yes…” he hissed against her neck, “such a good girl, so ready for me.” His dark voice was a turn-on by itself; the words made it even worse. “So ready… to take my seed. To take… all of me.”

Humiliated beyond reason, she struggled to come but he wouldn’t let her. Somehow, he knew exactly how to keep her on the edge without pushing her over.

Mouthing over her neck, licking and nibbling, he kept her in agony.

“I will have you… over and over… in every way your mortal body can handle.”

“Loki…”, she breathed, “please…”

“Yes, beg me!”

And she did.


	3. Respite and Remorse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki realizes that he's in trouble but can't resist the temptation to continue.

Loki slowly moved off Alani to sit up in the bed.

“Well, have we made a mess,” he said, looking over the stained and tangled sheets.

“... your fault,” she mumbled.

Poor mortal girl; she was barely coherent.

He pursed his lips. What he had done was most unwise and there would be consequences for sure. Carefully, he let his hand hover over her body, using magic to sense if she was hurt. Not too badly, it seemed, though she would most likely suffer from bruises and aches for a day or two. At least, he hadn’t broken anything.

Loki cursed himself. This should not have been allowed to happen.

Torn between satisfaction and regret, he lifted her up in his arms and carried her to the bathroom. Gently, he lowered her into the tub and began filling it with water. 

Making sure the temperature was right, he got in behind her and made her lean against his chest. She was but a fragile mortal and here he had acted like a savage beast. If this didn’t send him back to the dungeons, nothing would.

Keeping a tight rein on his racing thoughts, Loki began to wash her with gentle hands.  
“Shh…,” he soothed as she stirred in his arms. “I won’t harm you. Be still and let me tend to this.”

“You smell good,” she mumbled.

“Do I, now?”

The compliment made his cock twitch and he frowned, his fingers now lingering over her womanhood. It had felt too good, burying himself inside her. He had done it over and over again, relentlessly seeking pleasure as if nothing else mattered. She had responded to him, to everything he did, in the most delightful way possible. Almost as if she was made for him. He had had others in the past but not like this: not so perfectly tuned to his own desires.

Damn it all to Helheim and beyond!

The water between her legs had turned a milky white and he felt himself harden at the sight of it. How delicious it would be to fill her again, to use her as a vessel for his essence, perhaps even impregnate her… It would not happen of course; he was in enough trouble as it was, but the very thought of it…

When he helped her out of the tub, she seemed able to stand on her own and he quickly wrapped a soft robe around her shivering form before drying himself. The sheets needed to be changed and he left her alone for a minute while tending to it. 

Daylight was coming through the windows; night had turned to morning.

_What am I to do with her?_

He could put a spell on her, one that made her unable to speak of what she had endured. Unfortunately, it would still be obvious that something had happened and he would quickly be the suspect, as always when things didn’t quite add up.

Not to mention that his _predicament_ would last for another week or two and he was sure to want her again before it was over. What he felt now was a temporary relief, nothing more.

“Loki?”

He turned to find her standing in the door, still wearing his robe. She looked small in it.

“The bed is clean. You can sleep if you wish.”

“Why?”

Loki frowned.  
“Why what?”

“Why me?”

He walked up to put a supporting arm around her back and lead her to the bed.  
“Because you responded to me. It is quite simple.”

“Responded, how? I didn’t do anything.”

He firmly put her to bed, struggling internally over how much to reveal.

“Don’t fret over it. We can speak once you’ve rested.”

“I don’t want to rest,” she said meekly, then: “Your bed smells like you.”

Loki wasn’t quite sure how to respond. He wasn’t even sure how to feel. Her behaviour made him want her again while he was also feeling oddly... protective. This was a part of the cycle he hadn’t experienced before, perhaps because he hadn’t allowed himself to act on the urges as they arose. It complicated everything.

What was he to do with her?

Carefully he entered the bed, telling himself it was wise to get some rest before deciding how to deal with the situation. There were no meetings planned for the near future and unless something out of the ordinary happened, they were not likely to be missed.

Once settled between the sheets, he pulled Alani close to make sure she wouldn’t escape once he dozed off. Her soft body against his was luscious, as were her weak attempts at resisting him. Poor girl, still so torn between fear and want. Had he known his pheromones to work like this, he might have acted on his instincts sooner.

There was something particularly appealing about her mortal form, so small and fragile against his. He could be as rough or gentle as he pleased, bend her to his will in every way possible, and she had but to endure. Making her helplessly want him, making her beg for his touch; it was all that Valhalla was made of.

Lifting her leg over his hip, he rubbed his cock against her folds and pushed through her tight, slick entrance, closing his eyes to thoroughly savor the sensation. Her channel embraced him like a velvet sheath, reluctantly giving way till he filled her completely.

The little sounds she made were so enticing and made his manhood swell further, once again aching for release. Keeping her in a tight grip, he began rocking into her with deep, slow thrusts. Mindful of what her body had already endured, he resisted the urge to take her harder. A slow and steady pace would delay his release but make it all the sweeter in the end.

She was responding to him now, trying to find friction where she needed it the most. Loki angled his hips, making sure to brush against that sweet spot each time. Mouth close to her ear, he whispered words of lewd things he would do to break her innocence and make her completely his, submissive to his every whim.

“I will take you over and over, in every way I can think of, and you will beg me not to stop. Every part of you is mine, to do with as I please.”

She whimpered in his grip, a sound of fear and arousal that heightened his lust immensely. Rest could wait for another while. After all, he could heal her after.

He grabbed her by the hair, holding her head still while mouthing over that sensitive area on her neck, thoroughly enjoying her shivering and squirming. He could have teased her like this for hours, had he not had such a growing need for release himself.

“You do love this, do you not?” he murmured, “being powerless, forced to submit to my every whim. A mortal, truly serving her god.”

He pulled her leg higher, hooking his arm under it, and fucked her in short, deep thrusts. She was close; he could tell it from her unfocused eyes, her breathless moans. It was heady, intoxicating, and when he came she clenched around him, taking his essence like she was made for it. The thought that he could impregnate her like this, make her carry his child, enhanced his release and made the pleasure almost unbearable.

Utterly satisfied, he loosened his grip but stayed inside her.

“Now we will sleep,” he murmured, pressing his lips to her temple in a spontaneous gesture of affection, “and later we will talk”. 

He waited, and once Alani’s slowing breaths betrayed that she had dozed off, he allowed himself to do the same.


End file.
